Elite Four
The Elite Four are part of the final gauntlet of the main Pokemon Plasma story. As usual in the series, they are seasoned trainers who will challenge the player with some of the toughest teams encountered so far. They still follow themes with their party, giving the player some form of advantage once figured out, however unlike Gym Leaders, the Elite Four must be defeated all in one run with no break in-between. Trainers Details 'Sarah' "The lightning lord of law." Sarah is the first trainer faced at the Pokemon League, even though she happens to be the first one introduced through the storyline, possibly due to being a personal favorite of Zee. Her signature Pokemon was initially a Shiny Kenkachu but got replaced by a Dylord after Kenkachu's role in the game took a surprise turn. Her character is said to be centered around the theme of "Progress", evolving in several aspects, both personal and as a trainer through the story. 'Zaï' "The elderly sage with nature on his side." Zaï is an elderly man who specialise in grass types, his signature Pokemon is Reedrain. Due to being a very experienced trainer, his team is at high level even by E4 standard, however some of his Pokemon are weaker from a stat and moves point of view to keep him balanced. His arena has an open roof and constant sunlight, causing the "Sunny" condition through the entirety of the battle unless interupted by a move or Pokemon ability. His character's theme is "Wisdom", he is shown to respect nature at several points through the story and choose to use natural healing items in battle instead of manmade subtances such as potions. 'Ryan' "Wakeman of wing and wingman of wake." Ryan is a flying type trainer, his character theme is "Duty". Although details regarding this trainer are still scarce, it is said that he is the only current E4 member to have earned his position by defeating the previous (not named) third member. His signature Pokemon is Xatu, who he is seen with when met earlier through the main story. 'Triana' "The calm and cunning jack-of-all-trades." Triana is a female, Porrto native, normal type user and the final opponent of the E4. Her character theme is "Abnormality", although it is currently mostly represented by her theme, which features unusual creatures. Her character has yet to be fully developed. Scrapped Word of God The following information was recovered from official documents. it features previous forms of the Plasma Elite Four and shows name changes the trainers went through as well as very early arena ideas. "14. The Pokemon League houses the Elite Four, with the door in being just shrouded in clouds. -First up is Zaï (key code for the i is 0239), an elderly and wise Sheolite who has memorized thousands of proverbs. He uses Grass-types, and his arena is a massive bamboo field. -Second is Sarah, a tomboyish woman who also doubles as a policewoman for Sovereign Co. She uses Electric-types, with some notable members of her party being a Dylord and a shiny Kenkachu. Her arena is based off of a warehouse, with several metal crates laying around. -Third is Avery, a peculiar trainer who uses Flying-type Pokemon, and was once in a relationship with Claudia. He takes his Xatu out to the peak of Mt. M so it may look into the sun every day, but has to wear sunglasses due to the intensity of the light on the mountain. His arena is completely empty, but has openings to the outside, allowing for harsh cold, clouds, and a lack of a comfortable amount of air. -Fourth is Evelynn "Eve", a quirky, absent-minded and often questioning trainer who uses Normal-types, but has almost as many Ghost-types. She is a twin sister of Marley of the Sinnoh region, and has Fantocini as a "wildcard" Pokemon, an accomplishment in itself. Her arena is a massive monochromatic checkerboard, though is otherwise empty."